Faire preuve d'Imagination
by LenyStrash
Summary: OS - Echanges entre Itachi et son petit frère. Nostalgie teintée de romance, Sasuke demande si Itachi est un génie, s'il partira bientôt, s'il ne voudrait pas être juste à lui..


_IMAGINATION_

°+.. **Effluves bleues et brume d'encens** ..+°

À l'académie de Konoha, un jeune garçon griffonnait sur sa table, des mots que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Il écoutait d'un air distrait le cours, malgré qu'il en soit cependant très intrigué. Il désirait vraiment apprendre et s'améliorer, tout savoir. Mais après tout il était en avance sur les autres élèves de son âge et tout ce qui pouvait être dit il le savait déjà. Il aimait vraiment l'académie mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout c'est être avec son nii-san. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui occupait toutes ses pensées jours et nuits. Pour lui avoir des amis c'était sans importance tant que son grand frère resterait toujours à ses côtés. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin des autres, ils se suffisaient amplement mutuellement. Et puis il ne voulait pas que quelque chose puisse les séparer ou le détourner de ses pensées : il ne se consacrerait toujours qu'à son nii-san, rien ne l'en empêcherait ou ne le ferait changer d'avis. Même sous la menace il ne plierait pas, il n'avait besoin de personne.

S'il aimait tant l'académie aussi, c'est parce qu'il avait un moyen de prouver par ce fait ce qu'il valait. Il leur prouverait à tous qu'il peut lui aussi, être quelqu'un. Il leur prouverait à tous sa valeur. Son père, son nii-san.. Tous les autres.

Alors que les élèves de l'académie passaient à une activité différente cette fois, une activité physique et pratique, Sasuke regardait les élèves lancer chacun leur tour des kunai sur des cibles. Il s'étonnait que certains ne réussissent même pas à toucher la leur alors que ça paraissait si simple. « Nii-san fait plus compliqué que ça.. » pensa-t-il. Quand son tour vint, il réussit ses trois lancers. Le professeur le félicita mais ça ne représentait pas vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait plus.

Aujourd'hui son cours ne lui plut pas vraiment, il avait hâte de rentrer et donc remballa précipitamment ses affaires et se mit à gambader en route jusque chez lui. En chemin il ne croisa personne contrairement à d'habitude et il ne compris pas pourquoi. Arrivé à mi-chemin il s'arrêta quelque peu pour reprendre son souffle. Il continua à marcher calmement tout en scrutant les alentours qui semblaient vraiment vide sans population. Il aperçut cependant au bout de quelques minutes une fille en tablier dans un bâtiment. « Tout le monde n'est pas totalement mort finalement ». Elle le remarqua et lui fît un signe chaleureux de la main auquel il répondit avant de se remettre en route.

On remarqua son arrivé quand un grand claquement de porte retentit et que des petits pas se mirent à résonner et ce, de plus en plus près. Aucun doute, quelque chose venait perturber l'équilibre et la tranquillité du doux silence qui s'était installé jusqu'alors. Sasuke se précipita dans la chambre de son ainé, lui sautant dessus. Il ne se sentait bien que près de lui, et, à ce moment précis il ne voulait juste plus jamais le lâcher. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Nii-san tu es là, tu n'es pas parti en mission !

- Je te l'aurai dit Sasuke

- Tu ne me dis jamais rien !

- Je ne serais pas parti sans un petit bisou

- Juste un ? Moi je t'en donne bien plus si c'est pour plusieurs jours !

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

Sasuke n'en demandait pas plus, fièrement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Ces petits moments rien qu'à eux lui faisait tourner la tête et il perdait tous ses moyens. Itachi attrapa le petit visage de son frère avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il le sentait perdre le contrôle et il aimait ça. Après quelque baisers il allongea son frère sur le lit avant de déposait quelque baisers sur son cou. Il prit la main à Sasuke et la mit sur son torse.

- Sasuke, gémis pour moi, demanda Itachi

Tout perturbé il fît les gros yeux avant que quelque chose vînt toucher ses parties intimes qui le fît gémir pour de bon.

Itachi déposa un baiser sur le front à Sasuke avant de se relever.

Encore plus perturbé qu'auparavant il se redressa et, ne comprenant pas la situation il s'écria « C'est tout ? » Puis se rendant compte de la façon dont il l'avait dit, il prit un coussin et tenta de s'étouffer avec.

- J'ai du travail Sasuke mais, peut-être que si tu es sage tu auras ta récompense.

- Je suis toujours sage, c'est à toi de bosser ! J'veux pas être privé de quelque chose dont j'ai envie par ta faute ! dit-il croissant les bras.

- C'est toi qui me déconcentre, dit-il en lui tapotant de front.

- Bah cette fois je resterais juste là à te regarder et rien de plus ! Je resterais juste **LA**, sur **TON** lit à attendre. **TOUT** seul à me prélasser et à profiter de mon petit corps **TOUT SEUL** ! Et si tu veux participer t'auras qu'à regarder, voilà ! [Bon okay c'était trop OOC là ! #Dead#]

Itachi lui sourit chastement ce qui blessa la fierté de Sasuke « Je suis pourtant irrésistible.. »

Il commença à écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier et Sasuke intrigué se leva pour y jeter un œil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce langage codé ? C'est ça être un ANBU ? Ais-je encore tant à apprendre pour attendre son niveau ? Dans tous les domaines il me surpasse.. »

- Dis, nii-san.. Tu es.. un génie ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela Sasuke ?

- Bah tu es si fort en tout et personne peut te battre ! Et puis tu apprends si vite, tu progresses si vite et tu es devenu indispensable à tout le monde..

- Il y a des personnes beaucoup plus fortes que moi, Sasuke.

- Moi je ne le crois pas. Et puis j'en suis même jaloux..

- « Jaloux » ?

- Que tout le monde veuille de toi tout le temps, tu ne devrais être qu'à **moi..**

Mais quelque chose vint perturber leur intimité. En effet, une porte coulissa laissant apparaître un homme de grande taille à l'air sévère.

- Sasuke laisse un peu ton frère tranquille, demain il a une mission.

Ayant honte Sasuke baissa les yeux. De plus demain son nii-san allait le laisser seul..

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, elle ne doit durer que la journée et tu pourras le voir à son retour.

C'était une jolie brune qui venait d'apparaître.

« Et puis tu dois bien avoir une ou deux techniques à perfectionner, non ? Tu pourrais nous les montrer plus tard.

- C'est vrai ? ? Vous voulez voir ?

- Et nous donner une nouvelle occasion d'être fier de notre fils ?

- Ne l'embête pas avec ça, Mikoto, ajouta le père.

Sasuke se retourna et ajouta « Je vous ferais fier de moi ! » avant de bondir hors de la pièce.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours le materner, il faut qu'il apprenne et grandisse.

- Je sais qu'il deviendra un shinobi aussi doué que son frère. Itachi mon chéri, bonne chance pour demain. Elle l'embrassa puis quitta la pièce à son tour.

Sasuke s'entraîna pendant plusieurs heures et sans relâche, perfectionnant toutes ses techniques en cours. Il voulait qu'on le lui dise, il voulait qu'on lui dise qu'on était fier de lui, que lui aussi était digne de porte le nom de Uchiha, que lui aussi serait quelqu'un d'important un jour et qu'on se souvienne de lui, qu'on connaisse son nom de par toutes les contrés. Il s'entraîna donc jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et bien plus tard encore. Oubliant que le temps pouvait s'écouler, perdant même la notion du temps. Il ne saurait dire s'il avait passé des heures voir des jours à s'entraîner. Il sentait cependant qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid et entendit soudain crier son nom.

- Ah tu es là ? J'étais vraiment inquiète en ne te voyant plus revenir, tu as vraiment passé tout ce temps à t'entraîner ? Oh et regarde toi tu es tout blessé..

Elle alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie et revint avec du désinfectant et des pansements.

- Tu sais.. Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu as tout le temps pour ça, pense aussi à t'amuser.

- Mouais Ita lui il est devenu Chûnin à 10 ans..

Sasuke tu n'es pas obligé d'être en compétition avec ton frère. Tu es toi. Tu ne suis pas le même chemin que lui, tu n'empruntes pas les mêmes voies, tu es différent. Tu n'as pas besoin de te comparer tout le temps à Itachi.

- C'est.. C'est pas ça..

Mikoto releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux juste.. que vous me voyez aussi..

Mikoto sourit.

- Sasuke, on te voit toi aussi, tu n'en rends juste pas encore compte.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de méditer sur ces paroles.

- Voilà voilà, c'est déjà mieux comme ça.

Elle avait fini de mettre les quelques pansements et posa la main sur la tête de son fils.

- En plus de ça tu n'as pas mangé, c'est très mal de s'entraîner le ventre vide.

- Vous avez déjà mangé ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'en a mis de côté.

Elle déposa le repas sur la table avant de faire un bisou à son fils.

- Je te dis bonne nuit, Sasuke. dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Sasuke dégusta son repas la tête ailleurs. Il repensa à cette journée étrange où tout le monde avait disparu. Ou peut-être seulement lui l'avait imaginé. Après tout il ne pouvait pas toujours remarquer qui était là ou non.

Une fois fini il partit de doucher et se senti tout bien. Il enfila un T-shirt trop large. C'était celui de son frère qu'il avait « emprunté-sans-que-personne-ne-le-sache» et sans réelle formelle permission, écrite et signée. Il avait l'intention de lui rendre tôt ou tard, c'était évident. Éventuellement un jour.. La date n'était pas encore prévue. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu son frère rechigner et rouspéter après ce t-shirt et quelques autres sous-vêtements quelconques mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de donner une piste à ce dernier. Il décrétait garder ceux-ci comme trésor ainsi que comme porte chance et lui permettre de bien dormir. Après tout ce n'était que justice après toutes les fois où c'était **LUI** qui lui avait arraché ses vêtements.

Il se sentait bien imbibé de son odeur, il se sentait près de lui. Cette sensation d'être pris dans ses bras lui manquait. Il s'agrippa aux draps avant de lâcher un soupir et de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Cependant, son sommeil fût agité et il ne mit finalement pas longtemps avant de se réveiller une heure ou deux. Sasuke se redressa quelque peu perturbé et posa les yeux sur ses jambes. Après un court instant et quelques hésitations il prit son courage à deux mains et sorti de sa chambre à pas feutrés. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller ses parents. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son frère et vit -comme il s'en doutait- que la lumière était encore allumée et que, donc qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Il resta là, devant la porte pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à se demander et à essayer de deviner ce que son frère pouvait bien être en train de faire. Des dizaines de scénarios possibles lui passèrent par la tête, certains plus improbables que d'autres. « _Nii-san ne fait que travailler.. Pourquoi être un shinobi implique-t-il autant de responsabilités ?_ » « _Parce que des vies sont en jeu_ » lui répondrait son grand frère. Mais si ils pouvaient juste ne pas se préoccuper des autres et vivre leur vie rien qu'à eux tranquillement ? Est-ce que ce serait si grave ?

Sasuke gratta à la porte et Itachi vint lui ouvrir un regard interrogateur au visage.

- J'ai.. J'ai fait un cauchemar.. Et.. Je ne veux plus retourner dormir ! **JAMAIS !**

- Sasuke.. répondit Itachi amusé avant de le laisser entrer.

- C'était horrible et puis.. Je ne suis dit que j'avais envie de te voir et puis.. Demain tu n'es pas là, alors..

- Tu te sentirais mieux si tu dormais dans ma chambre ?

- .. Peut-être.

- « Peut-être » ?

- Tu.. seras là ?

- Evidement.

- Alors c'est un oui.

- Parfait.

Sasuke s'installa sur le lit pendant que son grand frère retourna à ses occupations.

- Je peux participer ?

- A ça ? Itachi montra un paquet de feuille qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Oui ça. Moi aussi je veux comprendre la complexité du monde ninja. Je peux ptêtre même t'aider.

- D'accord si tu y tiens vraiment. Dans ce cas, parlons imagination.

- Imagination ? répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ça ! En fait tout n'est question que d'imagination. **Faire PREUVE d'imagination.**


End file.
